Electric motors are increasingly installed in modern motor vehicles. In this case, said electric motors are used, in particular, as drive motors which are fully integrated in the drive train or are used in hybrid applications, for example also as starter generators. In this case, externally excited synchronous machines which have a rotor comprising a laminated core which is provided with a field winding are sometimes used.
In rotors with laminated cores of this kind, unbalance compensation is typically performed after production either by a local reduction of mass or by an addition of mass.
DE 10 2008 043 636 A1 discloses a method for unbalance compensation on rotors, in which method at least one compensation weight is attached to a pot wall of the rotor.
However, the addition of weights is often associated with more expenditure than the removal of weights and in many cases is not possible with the required accuracy. In addition, an easily weldable material is required for the method of DE 10 2008 043 636 A1.